


Your arms feel like home

by furiousflamewolf



Series: The prince, the world champion & the crazy spaniard [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Juventus Turin, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Claudio deals with the aftermath of leaving his childhood club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Juventus. Claudio deserved so much better and I am just angry. My poor heart. Enjoy.  
> Title borrowed from 3 Doors Down.

Claudio´s mind was as dark as the room he was currently in. The blinds had been fully closed. Not an inch of light flooding through them. Like his own mind. Claudio had hid his face in his arm. Ugly tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He shook his head. After what this club had done to him, they weren´t worth shedding tears for. Claudio couldn´t help it though. He had been at Juve since he had been a little boy. Since he had been 7 years old. And now after 25 years he was forced to leave. He had wanted to leave yes but his heart still ached for his home. The italian shook his head forcefully. Juve wasn´t his home anymore. It wouldn´t be his home again. Ever. Gigi had left this year. Their captain was gone. What did it matter if he left too. He had really wanted to win a Champions League with Juventus now that Cristiano Ronaldo was with them. He wasn´t allowed to, his dream turning to ash right in front of him. 

The phone on the nightstand lit up several times. Claudio was too tired to check it. He knew people would want to talk to him but he was too tired. He didn´t want to see or hear anyone. He was curled up in his bed like a 5 year old. His heart aching for a club that had betrayed him. They were just pawn who could be sacrificed at an point. Claudio had seen it with Andrea who had bled rossonero and they still sold him to Juve. Had seen it with Iker Casillas who was the heart of Real Madrid. He shouldn´t be surprised it happened with him too. Yes, he had been unhappy but he wouldn´t have wanted to trade Juve for anything. The blood in his veins was black and white. He had worn the jersey with more pride than he had worn his national teams one. Claudio sighed loudly. His phone now vibrating furiously on the nightstand. Claudio rolled on to his side. Ignoring his phone. Or at least trying to ignore it. He knew very well who was calling him. Hearing their voices would soothe his soul but Claudio wanted to deal with this on his own. 

Olivier Giroud should be training and not trying to call someone. Since he had heard the news he had been restless. The phone clutched in his right hand. He was sure if it wasn´t that sturdy he would have broken it. It had been one of his best summers but this couldn´t be said for his lovers. Geri had hurt yes but he always recovered pretty fast but Claudio he was breaking. His lovers heart had been broken beyond repair. And here he was calling and calling and calling but Claudio wasn´t picking up. Oli had called Geri and even the Spaniard couldn´t get through. Which worried both of them greatly. Their relationship wasn´t an easy one. With all three of them being in different countries. Oli was going up and down now. Cesar pat him on the back before going to talk to Eden. Oli knew Sarri would throw a fit if he left in the middle of training. He could handle that. There were more important things right now. Gaz and Azpi just winked at him. The french nodded at them gratefully. He called Geri on the way not even surprised the Spaniard had already booked both of them a flight to Turin.

Oli and Geri met at the airport. Both of them in disguise of course. Geri was standing in the middle of the airport with a hoodie a strawhat and sunglasses. Oli rolled his eyes they were here trying not get noticed and what was his boyfriend doing. He was walking around like a neon sign was slung on his neck just waiting to get noticed. Oli rolled his eyes in annoyance. Tugging at the Spaniards arm and leading him outside. Thank god he wasn´t wearing a hoodie. The air was humid and sticky. They called a cab. Both of them tugging their suitcases after them as if they were dogs. The cab halted half a kilometre from Claudio´s house. They paid the driver generously. Walking half a kilometre to their boyfriends house in this heat was worth it. Claudio had been in Russia to support both of them in the World Cup despite Italy not even qualifing. Even Geri had stayed after Spain had lost to Russia. 

Olivier fished out the key Claudio had given them out of his pocket. They were in a relationship for 4 years now. They had eachothers house keys. Darkness greeted both of them. The whole house was dark. All the blinds had been closed. Oli put his suitcase on the side. Both of them could navigate through the house in darkness that wasn´t the problem. Gerard switched the light in the kitchen on. They had expected it to be a chaos but there was nothing. No plate or glass on the table. Nothing in the sink. No piece of clothing on the floor. Suitcases were parked next to the staircase. Oliviers shoulders hung. "Oh Claudio", he whispered. The Italian clearly wanted to get out. Geri looked at him after emerging from the living room which, as the rest of the house, looked like no one lived in it. The Spaniard pointed upstairs. Leaving the strawhat and their sunglasses on the kitchen isle both of them tiptoed to Claudios room.

Claudio had tried to sleep. He really had tried. But his head was pounding from not having eaten or having drunk anything. And from crying of course. He had no strenght to check his phone. By now Geri and Oli would have known that he wasn´t at Juve anymore. He felt bad for not replying to them. He was sure they had worried. He had to deal with it on his own. Suddenly his room was flooded with light. Claudio squeezed his eyes shut. His arm coming up to protect his tearstained face. He wasn´t ready for the light. Not right now. He knew who was standing in the door way. His shoulders shook with sobs. He didn´t deserve them. Like he hadn´t deserved to wear the black and white jersey. He was unworthy of their love of both the fans and his boyfriends. He had done nothing for the club. Hadn´t managed to win a damn Champions League. Soft hands were on his face. Wiping away the tears. Claudio felt the bed dip. He shook his head he didn´t want to look.

Olivier gently removing Claudio´s hands from his own face. Stroking the hair on the Italians neck affectionately. Claudio´s shoulders slumped in defeat. His body finally relaxing. Gerard kissed his forehead. Claudio let them he was so glad they were here. He knew he didn´t deserve them. They had their own lives too they shouldn´t be here to comfort him. He was just a liability. Prior to that Claudio had never thought that he didn´t deserve what the three of them had. Now he was just being consumed by the darkness of his own mind. One of the things he had loved the most had broken him. Claudio should have laughed at the irony. He felt an arm sneak around his waist. Oli´s beard tickeling his neck. Soft kisses were left on his neck. A thumb stroking his hipbone. Oli nuzzeling his shoulder leaving kisses on the clothed skin. Claudio relaxed slightly. 

Gerard tucked his head under Claudio´s chin. His beard scratching against the Italians neck. His arms sneaking around his boyfriends chest. Feeling the strong heartbeat underneath the fabric of Claudio´s shirt. Neither of them spoke. The room was engulfed in darkness once more. But this time Claudio sighed. A small content sigh. His boyfriends shouldn´t have come. But he was a selfish man he had hoped they would come. He hadn´t wanted to deal with this on his own. If he didn´t have his club´s loyalty at least Claudio knew that he had his boyfriends loyalty. That´s what mattered to him. He was so gratefully to have both of them. It had been difficult in the beginning. The language barrier and the fact that all three of them were in a relationship with eachother. Now Claudio was eternally grateful for that. And with that Claudio finally fell alseep. Slowly sinking. Forgetting for a moment that Juve wouldn´t be his home ever again. It didn´t matter right now. He was home. His heart was at home. 

Because his boyfriends arms felt like home. He had been home all along. These past 4 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys enjoy some domestic fluff with their beloved prince.

Claudio´s head felt heavy when he woke up. The room was still covered in darkness. The space to his right was cold. Oli was up then. Claudio sighed. Geri was clinging to him like an octopus and was drooling all over his shoulder. Gently the Italian untangled himself. He saw the Spaniard hug his pillow to his chest and snore on. A small smile crept on Claudio´s face. He felt better emotionally. He really did. His head was pounding however. There was cursing in the kitchen. Claudio shook his head. Oli was fighting against his coffee machine then. Tossing his snot and drool filled shirt into the laundry basket, Claudio laughed at the scene in front of him. Olivier was indeed fighting the coffee machine. Spewing out insults in both english and french at the piece of metal. 

Gently Claudio pushed his boyfriend away from the machine. Oli glaring at the coffee machine as if it were an opponent. With a trained hit against the side, the coffee machine sprang to life. Whizzing and heating up. A perfectly made coffee was shoved in Oliviers hands with a laugh. The French grimaced. Both him and Geri had tried to convince Claudio to get a new coffee machine. Even offering to buy it for him. Their boyfriend didn´t budge claiming it still worked fairly well. Pouting Oli let himself fall in one of the chairs. The coffee was good he couldn´t deny that. Claudio´s pale face darkened, a frown on his forehead. Setting the mug on the counter the French stroke the Italians face in worry. Biting his lip when nervous or worried had been a habit Claudio had never gotten rid of. Reality crashing down on him like a tidal wave. Right he wasn´t at Juve anymore. 

Suddenly there were arms around his waist. A face pressing against his neck. Claudio sighed. Gerard purred like a cat. Drapping his whole body against his boyfriend. Olivier watched them amused. A smile crept over the rim of the mug before it disappeared again. The Spaniard had always been comfortable with PDA. One saw it all the time at Barcelona with the National Team. Olivier was the same not to the extent of the Spaniard but he wasn´t shy. Claudio was the one who displayed it the least. He did it with them. Now. Because he felt comfortable. With them. If someone would have told Claudio 4 years ago he would be in a relationship with not one but two men, he would have laughed at them. Called them crazy. How could someone love two people at the same time. Claudio wasn´t the same man from 4 years ago though.

Geri was still hugging him and Oli had joined in too now. Effectively chasing away whatever thoughts were looming in Claudio´s mind. They stayed like that for god knows how long. Claudio just breathing in. Relaxing against them. His stomach growled in protest. Oh right, he hadn´t eaten since yesterday. The Italian was kissed on both cheeks. A genuine smile appearing on his face. Geri started singing Macarena while literally disappearing in Claudio´s fridge. Meanwhile Oli hit the coffee machine, this time it cooperated and made coffee. Maybe that thing had a will on it´s own, Oli thought. A small mug of espresso was shoved in the Italians face. Smiling gratefully. "You know maybe you two could buy me a new coffee machine for christmas." The French´s whole face lit up. Lifting Claudio up he kissed his temple. Claudio laughed softly.

An arm was draped around the Spaniard who was breaking eggs in a bowl. Oli´s forehead pressed against the others temple. Telling him the coffee machine of hell would be replaced. Finally. Both of them high-fived before Geri beat the eggs and continued to sing. Olivier was drumming on counter to the beat. Claudio just shook his head and watched happily. They really made him happy. Olivier drumming to Macarena was like christmas. The French usually hated the song. The Italian´s mind was at ease for now. The bubble effectively distracting him. They had spend the holidays together but Claudio was eternally grateful for now. He could deal with everything tomorrow. A frittata with some cheese was shoved in front of Claudio´s face. Geri´s legs accomodating themselves on Claudio´s lap. Oli´s hand never leaving the Spaniards shoulder. 

After breakfast all three of them were lounging on the couch in the living room. Claudio´s head in the Spaniards lap. Geri´s long fingers massaging his scalp. Making him sigh. Oli´s hand on his knee. Drawing circles on his skin. Gladiator was playing in the background. Maximus shouting: "Are you not entertained ??" Geri laughing at that. Oliviers feet were on the coffee table. His eyes fixed on the screen. His hand had wandered to the Italians chest. Staying there. Warming Claudio to the core. Geri´s hand joined him. Their weight grounding him. His heart beating steadily under their palms. Making him feel so much more at home than Juve had ever done. Gerard would bend down from time to time to kiss Claudio´s forehead. 

The thoughts of Juve were pushed to the back of Claudio´s mind. For now. He would just enjoy the attention his boyfriends gave him. Claudio hadn´t looked at the screen for a while. But Russell Crowe wasn´t screaming anymore. There were other voices. Geri´s laugh filled his ears. Occasionally Oli would laugh too. Their laughter mixing. Creating a beautiful melody. It made Claudio sleepy. He had already slept. His eyes feeling heavy. Closing halfway. Fluttering. Both of their hands were still on his chest. Claudio finally felt as if he could breathe again. His whole body relaxing. The dark sea of his mind engulfing him. But there was nothing. There was just love. The Italian had his face pressed in Gerard´s stomach. Both Olivier and Gerard looked at eachother. Smiling widly. A blond lock was twirled around Geri´s finger. Just enjoying the feeling. As long as their prince was happy, they were too. 

That´s what they were a prince, a world champion and a crazy spaniard. 

Geri laughed out loud. They loved their Italian prince they really did. Even if Juventus had forsaken him. They had no idea what they had just lost. Much better for them. Both of them knew they would love him forever. 

Who wouldn´t want to love a prince anyway ??


End file.
